


Tension

by danithemani



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Danny says so, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porter Gage is beautiful, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Sweet/Hot, as does Kanin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Porter Gage doesn't always feel like he's attractive. Overboss Danny could not disagree more.





	Tension

"Ain't gotta rub it in, boss."

 

The Overboss was nestled between Gage's thighs, reading settlement maps on the Pip-Boy strapped to his arm. He would scroll for a moment, and after he settled on a location Danny's hand would wander back up to dance his fingertips across Gage's stomach. Porter liked to watch him, the way his brows furrowed in concentration and his jaw tightened. Danny was curled up on top of him, letting words that sounded suspiciously vulgar in a language the Raider didn't know leave his lips. It was somethin' else to see a big guy like this cuddle up to 'em, like he was the best damn thing in the world. This was the guy he had been lookin' for, for a helluva long time.

 

"Hm?"

 

Danny looked up at the Raider lazily, his eyes finally diverted from his screen. He had been lookin' at that damn thing for an hour, tryin' to stake out the next big vassal settlement. Made Gage feel like a king, well, somethin' like that, sittin' up on this big damned mountain with all the caps he could swim in. Shit wasn't like that when Colter was here. When Gage spoke, he knew he had Danny's full attention. Somethin' special about that, too.

 

"I was ugly when we met, but ain't my fault you made me fat too. Don't have to draw so much attention to it."

 

Danny glared back at him in fake disbelief and leaned himself up on one elbow. He held his other hand over his mouth in shock. 

 

"Porter Gage, I do not take kindly to people insulting the love of my life and the papa to my child. You better take that back right now."

 

The Raider chuckled and rolled his eyes. Took this shit too damn seriously. Gage knew what he looked like, he'd seen a mirror. Damn suprised he didn't break 'em.

 

"Oh, come on."

 

Gage tried to roll over but Danny's hand on his thigh kept him firmly in place. He was gentle, but it did somethin' to the Raider to feel strong arms on him like that.

 

"I expect an apology. I would expect one from anyone else."

 

"Ain't doin' it."

 

"Then you're grounded, and I suppose I will just have to remind you of just how beautiful the man you're speaking so poorly of truly is."

 

Danny unlatched the device from his arm and tossed it into Gage's plush chair beside the bed. The Raider recognized the shift in Danny's voice, soft and almost needy.

 

"What've I got to do now?"

 

Gage grinned down at him, slinking a hand behind Danny's head to pull his hair loose from a rubber band. Boss tossed his hair behind him casually and smiled.

 

"Well, the way I see it, you're gonna have to make it up to Mr. Gage, you're gonna have to prove you really didn't mean any of that you just said. I think maybe a pop quiz might refresh your memory. An oral exam, of course."

 

"What do I gotta do to pass?"

 

A smirk cut across Danny's face.

 

"I won't know until you finish."

 

Danny kissed the skin just above Gage's waistband and ran his finger under the worn-out elastic.

 

"Shit, well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

 

Quickly, the Raider raised his hips and pulled his shorts off in one swift motion. Danny took Gage's cock in one big hand and held it loosely, leaving gentle kisses along the crown while his tongue played with the skin and precum that pooled at the tip.

 

"Mhm, and I can't think of a better man to do it."

 

Danny ran a flat tongue along a vein on the back Gage's shaft. A free hand wandered between the man's legs to support his balls, and when the Raider moaned into Danny's work, the Overboss hummed back in approval.

 

"Fuck, boss."

 

The Raider watched him, lips moving slowly across his skin. He had that same concentrated look on his face, but sometimes it would bubble over and a small moan would escape. Danny let his warm tongue trace the veins he found until he made his way back up to the head and planted a small, wet kiss.

 

"Feel free to smoke if it helps you concentrate. This is graded, you know."

 

That smirk got him every damn time. Gage nodded, slack-jawed, and reached for the lighter and half-empty pack of cigarettes on the bedside table. The Raider pulled the ashtray closer to the edge so he wouldn't have to extend his arm out so far; he was always careful to keep the ashes away from Danny. He fumbled with it a second, but when the cigarette reached his lips his muscles relaxed again. 

 

"Treat me real good, ya know."

 

Danny took another inch in his mouth and swirled his tongue around salty skin before letting the tip hit his lips. He gently tapped the crown of Gage's cock against his lips, dabbing what was left of the Raider's precum and his own saliva on bruised skin. He loved that, seeing Boss savor every inch of him. Gage had seen a couple of guys just try and get this shit over with, but Boss fuckin' loved it. 

 

"Mhm." 

 

He bobbed his head lower, running his thumb across the skin that wasn't in his mouth. Danny made eye contact with the Raider and flicked his eyes back to the cigarette dangling loosely between his fingers. Gage took a puff and blew it down, smiling when the man shuddered as the heat hit his face. The older man felt saliva begin to pool between his legs and he spread them wider, hoping the Overboss would take the suggestion. Danny did, and let his tongue slide down the man's cock and past his balls, leaving a gentle kiss on each side.

 

"Don't want any of you to feel left out. Is this okay, Porter?"

 

The larger man trailed kisses up and down, over blushing pink flesh. Boss never bothered to be quiet, making sure his noises were sloppy and wet even if his actions weren't. 

 

"Fuck yeah - hurry."

 

A wide tongue lapped between the Raider's legs again and he moaned. Danny held the man's shaft in his hand, running the other up and down his delicate inner thigh. No one had ever bothered to touch him there before Danny. Not like anyone before mattered now anyway. Boss looked up at him from between his legs. The Raider couldn't help but throw his head back.

 

"Fuck me."

 

Danny nodded, trailing his tongue back up the underside of Gage's shaft. He delicately pressed a finger between the man's legs and watched him groan into the pressure, moving slow and making sure to tease every inch.

 

"Feeling okay, Porter?"

 

The man nodded and helped hold himself open with one hand.

 

"Just keep goin' steady, boss."

 

Danny smiled and lapped around his finger, letting more saliva slick between Gage's legs. His other hand was still on the man's thigh, kneading tense muscles. Seeing those big hands spreading his legs open made Gage feel like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. His eyes dropped when he felt Danny's lips on the tip of his dick again, and he took another puff of the cigarette.

 

"Shit, right there. Gimme another before I come."

 

Boss obliged and hummed on the Raider's dick. He felt another finger slide in, tight and stretching the muscle. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he trusted Danny to make sure it didn't start to burn. Slowly, Gage pushed his hips down past Danny's knuckles and rocked slowly, making Danny groan.

 

"Fuck me boss, stretch me out."

 

Danny scissored his fingers open, carefully watching Gage's face. He made shallow bobs with his head, lapping at the foreskin and sucking lazily at the crown of the Raider's cock as it met his lips. Gage dropped the cigarette in the ashtray and wrapped his hands in Danny's long black hair.

 

"Gonna come, fuck-"

 

Danny smiled up at him before holding Gage against his lips, mouth open and tongue out. He jerked quickly and curled the fingers inside Gage with the same fervor. A quiet, satisfied moan left Danny's throat when he felt Gage hit his tongue and coat his lips.

 

"Damn, you look pretty."

 

The Overboss blushed and climbed onto the Raider's chest. He made himself at home, snuggling against him and letting his hands wander the man's body.

 

"You know, I think you learned your lesson."

 

There was triumph in Danny's voice. Gage fuckin' loved that.

 

"Still think I could go for a couple more study sessions later this week, teach?"

 

Danny smiled and licked what was left of Gage off his lips before leaning in for a kiss.

 

"Only if you ask me real nice, Mr. Gage."


End file.
